


Bite

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Caring Castiel, Caring Sam, Fondling, Genital Torture, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is injured on a hunt in a rather sensitive area, he's too embarrassed to let Cas heal him. Sam tries to patch him up as best he can, but when things get too much he calls in the angel. However, complications mean the healing process won't be straightforward, and may require activities that Dean never imagined himself enjoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the single smut fic I've written that has most realism within the SPN verse and no established relationships whatsoever, so I'm hoping that lends a little more plot to it that my usual PWP fare. Part two with more porn and less plot to come soon.

" _Fuck..._ "

Sam glanced worriedly over at Dean in the passenger side of the Impala. His knees were drawn up and spread apart awkwardly as he squirmed in the seat, dignity abandoned as he tried futilely to find a way of sitting that didn't cause him even more pain. His face was contorted in a look of pure agony, although the only sounds that escaped past his lips were sharp hisses and frequent grunted curses. They'd laid down his jacket on the seat to try to soak up some of the blood, but he was writhing and bleeding so much that it still got everywhere. Sam thought he was starting to look pale.

"How are you holding up, Dean?" Sam asked in concern.

Dean growled his response. "How the fuck do you _think_ I'm holding up?"

Fuck that fucking little snake-shapeshifting fucking douchebag. They'd managed to put a couple of rounds of silver through its skull, as well as decapitating it - or rather, dicing it in several places - but not before it had gotten in a well placed bite right between Dean's legs. It wasn't a clean one either - puncturing then tearing as Dean had tried to rip the thing’s jaws off of him, and now he was sat bleeding in the car in pure agony as they rushed to get him back to the bunker.

It was so bad that Sam had suggested they go to the hospital. Dean had sworn loudly and said there was no fucking way.

"You know, we could call Cas," Sam suggested, hating how much Dean was suffering. "He'd be able to heal you."

"Cas doesn't need to know about this."

"Look, Dean, I get that this is...awkward, but is the pain really worth avoiding him?"

"I said we're not fucking calling Cas, Sam."

Dean was growing tetchy from pain and embarrassment, and Sam decided to let it drop.

The minute they arrived back at the bunker Dean grabbed a first aid kit and shut himself in his room, trying to see to it himself. Sam hovered hesitantly outside; listening to the cursing and shouts of pain through the door. It went on for several minutes before the volume declined to quiet whimpering. It didn't seem that Dean had been successful.

"Dean?" Sam called out anxiously, "Do you need any help? I could, um..." - he cleared his throat awkwardly - "I could take a look at it for you?"

Silence. Sam was about to try again when he heard a reluctant grunt. "Alright, fine. Fuck this…"

Gritting his teeth, Sam opened the door. Dean was sat on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but a t-shirt, but he'd pulled the bedsheets over his lap to preserve some semblance of modesty. They were bloodstained and his face was contorted in a grimace, while failed bandages were strewn uselessly across the bed. He was in a bad state.

Sam crossed over to kneel tentatively in front of him, retrieving a fresh cloth and hydrogen peroxide from the first aid kit as he prepared himself for what he was about to have to do. This was beyond awkward. Having to spend a serious amount of time looking at and touching his brother’s dick wasn’t something Sam had ever expected to have to do, but he knew it was necessary. Whatever embarrassment Dean was experiencing, he’d just have to get over it.

“Alright, Dean, I’m gonna take a look,” Sam said, avoiding his brother’s gaze as he reached for the edge of the bloody sheet that Dean had pulled over his cock. Dean clenched his jaw as Sam pulled it away, revealing the slick red mess that was coating his cock and balls. Sam didn’t look up at his face, knowing that would just distract him, and instead focussed his attention on inspecting the damage. Carefully, he reached out a hand to lift Dean’s cock and see how severe the wound was. There were four distinct puncture marks: two on the side of Dean’s cock and two on his ball sac from where the snake’s teeth had sunk into him, all of which were still oozing a steady flow of blood that showed no signs of stopping. The holes on Dean’s balls looked even worse than those on his dick, where the creature’s determination to hold on had left ragged lines of torn skin cutting outwards from the initial puncture. Sam winced sympathetically. It would have been a nasty wound anywhere, but he could barely imagine the pain Dean was in from having it in such a sensitive spot.

“This needs cleaning,” Sam declared as he still tried to avoid looking at Dean’s face, instead setting straight to work on mopping up the blood and trying to disinfect the wound. Dean hissed and swore as he felt Sam dabbing at the skin. It hurt like Hell, but it was almost as bad that it was Sam who had to be doing this. If he hadn’t already bled too much, Dean’s face would be hot and flushed with blood right now from having his brother handling his cock, but at least this way it was only Sam who would ever have to know. This was the most fucking humiliating way Dean had ever been injured on a hunt. Ever.

Sam kept trying to wipe the blood away so that he could clean the wound and bandage it, but every time he did more just seeped from the hole in a seemingly endless flow. His cloth was quickly turning into a useless bloody rag, and he didn’t think this was going to work. Alternatives flashed through his mind, but the thought of trying to push a needle through that tender flesh to suture it made him feel sick, as did the thought of cauterising it. There was nothing he could think to do that wouldn’t be even more horrifically agonising for Dean.

“Okay, look,” he began, bringing himself to meet Dean’s gaze as he tried to convey the severity of things. “This is more than I know how to fix. I really think we should call Cas.” He was almost pleading with Dean to do the sensible and safe thing, no matter how embarrassing.

Dean’s face contorted in what looked like an expression of protest, but as tears began to spill from his watering eyes, it turned into a nod of resignation. “Alright, fine,” he snapped, struggling way too much to steady his breathing as he fought to keep a handle on the pain. The thought of Cas seeing him like this and knowing what had happened was devastatingly humiliating, but the agony between his legs had reached a point where it was beyond bearable.

Sam gave a nod, straightening up and trying to wipe down his hands as he again shifted his gaze away from Dean’s crotch. “Alright, uh, Cas?" he began, "Could you come to the bunker? Dean needs…”

That was as far as he got before the flutter of wings interrupted him. “What is it?” Sam heard Cas’ voice ask from nearby, sounding genuinely concerned, but as Sam turned to look at him Cas’ gaze had already shifted to Dean on the bed. He let out an “Oh.”

Dean had shifted position again, collapsing down onto his back with his knees up, although he’d pulled the sheets back over his groin in a feeble attempt to cover up. His face was pale from blood loss and he was breathing heavily.

“Dean was injured on a hunt,” Sam quickly explained, albeit sparing the details. “He needs you to heal him.”

“Of course,” Cas replied, having begun to move to Dean’s side before Sam had even finished the sentence. He immediately pressed two fingers to Dean’s sweat-slicked brow, looking concerned, but as a beat passed the look only grew into one of deeper worry rather than the calm relief Sam had hoped for. “I can’t heal him,” Cas announced gravely.

That was the worst thing he could possibly have said, and Sam felt panic clench in the pit of his stomach.

On the bed, Dean grimaced. “Well that’s just fucking great,” he panted bitterly as he stared up at Cas through half-closed eyes, looking almost delirious from pain by now.

“Why not?” Sam demanded.

Cas turned to fix his attention on the younger Winchester, looking sombre. “He was bitten by a basilisk. Its venom isn’t a kind that angels are capable of healing.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Wait, basilisk?” he said incredulously. “I thought we were just dealing with some kind of animal shifter here.”

Cas shook his head. “As with dragons, much of the human folklore about basilisks is inaccurate. They appear as humans but are able to assume the form of snakes, and they are descended from the offspring of Eve and the Serpent in the Garden. Because of this, their venom is one of the few things angels cannot heal.”

Fascinating though that was, Sam didn’t really care for a monster mythology lesson right now when he had Dean to worry about. “But you can do something, right? We can’t just leave him like this.”

The angel looked at him apologetically, and then turned his concerned gaze back onto Dean. “I may be able to do more if I’m able to examine the wound.”

Dean blinked up at him, mind hazed by pain but still lucid. “Oh great, not you as well,” he complained, but without much vigor. His energy was all being spent on managing not to scream. “Alright, do what you have to.” The last of his resistance to letting Cas see had left him.

Cas grasped hold of the material covering Dean’s crotch and then pulled it back, watching as it slid away from Dean’s hips to leave his bloody genitals exposed once again. The frown on the angel’s face deepened as he took in the sight before him, but his gaze remained steady as he perched himself down on the bed next to Dean. If Dean hadn’t otherwise felt so cold and shaky, he knew he’d be blushing red as a stoplight from having both Cas and Sam stare at his dick.

Cas reached out tenderly to pick up Dean’s cock and probe the wounds, at which point Sam finally decided this was too much for him. The situation had just gotten even more awkward and he didn’t want to add to Dean’s embarrassment. “Alright, I’m gonna go wait outside,” he said as he quickly excused himself.

Once the door had shut behind him, that just left Dean and Cas alone in the bedroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was an amazingly positive response! Thanks guys! I tried to get the update up as quickly as possible. Obvious inaccuracies be damned, here's some porn.

Cas was gentle as he handled Dean's cock, carefully inspecting each wound while he tried to aggravate the pain as little as possible. Dean watched him, studying his expression for a sign of how bad it was, but aside from the slight crease of his brow, Cas' face revealed nothing.

Dammit, Dean thought, he was too sober for this. This pain was almost unbearable and Dean still couldn't believe he was letting Cas fondle his cock. His limp and bleeding cock, at that. This was almost too much for him to handle and he wished he could just pass out, or at least have something to take the edge off. "God, I need a drink," he grumbled.

Missing the point as he often did, Cas responded, "I could ask Sam to fetch you some water."

"I was kind of thinking of something a little stronger, Cas."

"Well, you'll have to wait. I don't know how far the venom has spread through your system and mixing it with alcohol would be a bad idea."

"Well ain't that a bitch." Dean shut his eyes and clenched his jaw as he tried to pretend it wasn't Cas' hands he could feel on his dick right now, cutting through the pain.

"How badly does it hurt, Dean?" Cas asked.

That just pissed Dean off. Maybe the angel had never even been kicked in the balls before, but Dean hoped he could at least try to imagine what this was like. "Take a guess," he snarled.

Cas didn't react to the aggression. "Is there any pain anywhere else? Any discomfort?"

"No. Just where you'd expect."

Cas nodded slowly. "And are you experiencing any dizziness or nausea?"

"Yeah. I've bleeding for over an hour, Cas. It can do that."

"But nothing severe? No hallucinations? Or any urges to throw up?"

This felt like being in a freaking doctor's clinic. Dean didn't understand this line of questioning, but he didn't have the energy to do anything but roll with it. "No."

"That's good," Cas said as Dean felt his fingers move to gently probe his balls. "That means the venom hasn't spread far through your system. It's slow acting. If it's only been an hour since you were bitten then I have time to work on it."

Dean still thought he'd prefer if Cas worked on it as quickly as possible, time restraints or not, but he was too exhausted to say as much.

Cas' fingers moved again, coming to rest in the crease where Dean's thigh met his torso just an inch or two from the bite. He pressed against the pulse throbbing below Dean's skin, finding that it was fast and thready. "You're lucky it didn't bite you here, Dean," he said softly. "If the artery was severed you'd have bled out before the venom had chance to take effect."

"Yeah, lucky..." Dean grunted. He didn't think there was anything lucky about this at all, but his sarcasm was dulled by the pain in his voice. He hadn't even realised until Cas had shown up that there was venom to worry about, preoccupied as he was with the searing agony between his legs. "Cas, can you do anything or not?" he pleaded, not sure how much more of this he could take.

Cas drew in a steady breath, cocking his head to one side as he studied Dean's pain-ridden face. He hated seeing him like this. "I think so," he said in a measured voice. "The venom doesn't appear to have spread far. If I can draw it out of the wound then I'll be able to heal you."

That was the best thing Dean had heard in the past two hours. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"The most efficient way would be to suck it out."

If Dean had gotten the drink that he asked for, he would have just choked on it. "Whoa, wait, what?" he spluttered out in horror. "You don't mean, like... with your mouth, right?"

"That is the only means I have of sucking, Dean."

He still sounded completely calm about this, which infuriated Dean. Christ, this could not be happening. "You've got to be fucking kidding me..." he growled, eyes wide open again as he glared up at Cas. "So that actually works, does it? The sucking thing?"

"It will if I use my grace to help, yes."

"Fuck."

"Dean..." Cas' eyes flickered down then, at last looking a little uncomfortable. "I appreciate that this may be awkward for you - truthfully, I think it will be for us both - but there's no need for you to be ashamed of your body. I'm the one who remade you after Hell, and though you may not remember it, this won't be the most intimate way I've touched you."

"Not helping, Cas," Dean snapped. The angel was making it worse with every word that came out of his mouth, and in any other context, that would have been beyond fucking creepy. "Please, just stop talking."

Cas fell silent. He looked a little embarrassed by his words and a moment passed without them speaking, but even once they'd stopped, Dean continued to bleed. It wasn't fast: just a steady, trickling ooze of crimson, but it served as a reminder that they couldn't afford to waste time.

"I apologize, Dean," Cas resumed cautiously. "But you have to understand that this is necessary to save your life. If the venom is allowed to spread, the consequences will be severely unpleasant for you and fatal if I can't stop them running their full course. You may not like it, Dean, but I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive."

He said it with absolute conviction, and it was at that point Dean realized how serious he was. This wasn't just some embarrassing method of pain relief. This was something that had to be done, and however awkward, Cas was prepared to do it. The realization filled Dean with a warm rush of gratitude, even amid all the pain and embarrassment. "Alright," he said as he steeled himself for what was about to happen. "Do what you have to, Cas. I'll deal with it."

Cas nodded, his expression soft and caring, and then his head began to descend to between Dean's legs. A hand grasped onto Dean's soft cock to adjust it, moving it to better expose the side with the bite so that Cas could access it with his mouth. Dean shut his eyes once again as he tried to pretend this wasn't happening. He was not about to let Cas suck his cock. Not in that way. This was just a medical thing. Yet he found he wasn't resisting the lewd images that kept springing into his head as much as he thought he ought to.

"This will hurt at first, Dean," Cas warned, and Dean screwed his eyes shut tighter as he prepared himself for even more pain. "But I'll try to be gentle."

A moment later, and Dean felt a warmth press against the side of his cock, hotter than his own blood and its moistness less sticky. Soft lips closed around the puncture marks, and a gentle tongue swept over them before Dean felt Cas begin to suck.

A fresh wave of pain shot through his dick, and Dean grunted. It hurt even more as the wounds were disturbed, but Cas' mouth was so soft and gentle and Dean couldn't help but let out a sigh as Cas' tongue lapped at his skin to try to soothe him. The angel was drawing Dean's infected blood into his mouth and sucking the venom from the tissues that had absorbed it, and in a weird way, it felt good. Dean's skin tingled lightly from the negative pressure of Cas' mouth, a buzzing undercurrent to the sharp ring of pain.

A whimper escaped Dean's throat. "Cas..." he breathed out as his fists balled into the bloody sheets. Despite his earlier protests, he now found that he didn't want Cas to stop. It was all that was making the pain bearable as long as Cas kept doing this to him...

As Dean realized the implications of his thoughts, he balked. He wasn't enjoying Cas sucking his cock. No way. It was just a nice relief from the pain, that was all...

But then Cas drew his mouth away to slide down to Dean's balls and began sucking there, and Dean let out another whine as the strange pleasure caressed his skin. The angel's mouth was soothing. Dean's pain was beginning to abate as the venom was sucked away, and he could almost feel it leaving his body. Cas wasn't coming up to spit it out at any point, so Dean assumed he was swallowing, which seemed crazy to him but there must be some kind of angel reason for it. It also occurred to him that Cas was effectively drinking his blood, lapping up whatever escaped the wound, and he felt his stomach squirm with a bizarre kind of disgusted excitement.

Once more, Cas' tongue slid back over Dean's cock and his chapped lips formed a seal against Dean's skin, then the sucking resumed. Dean gasped again and his hips involuntarily thrust upwards, which embarrassed him further, but Cas adjusted for the movement and carried on.

By now, Dean could actually feel his skin beginning to knit back together as Cas' healing powers were able to take effect. He wasn't bleeding freely anymore, but that didn't mean blood wasn't still rushing to his cock. This time he actually felt the heat pooling in his groin as the blood reached his dick and then stayed there, and with a sense of horror he realized he was getting hard. As if this wasn't humiliating enough.

The reaction from Dean's body didn't deter Cas, who continued to lick and suck as Dean filled beneath his mouth. There was no blood anymore, and Dean was sure Cas couldn't still be sucking at an open wound, but the angel didn't stop. Weirdly, Dean was okay with that. The pain was almost completely gone, replaced by a warm, thrilling tingle, and Dean thought Cas could continue sucking as long as he wanted. He couldn't quite believe it, but he was _enjoying_ this.

Another soft moan escaped Dean's lips as he basked in the pleasure of Cas' mouth. The angel's tongue returned to his balls again, swirling over them to clean up whatever blood remained, and then at long last and simultaneously much too soon, he withdrew. His mouth continued to hover just an inch from Dean's stiff cock as Dean opened his eyes again, staring down at the sight of Cas between his legs. Traces of Dean's blood still coated the angel's lips and chin.

Their eyes met, and Cas licked his lips before he glanced down at Dean's erection. Dean actually blushed this time, feeling heat flood his face. Cas smiled, or maybe it was more of a smirk. "Don't worry abut that, Dean; it's a normal reaction. Shows your circulation has returned to normal."

Dean swallowed and nodded, his chest heaving. "Fucking Hell, Cas..." he breathed, unable to articulate what exactly he was feeling right now.

"I didn't get it all," Cas said, still focused on the problem. "I've been able to heal your skin, but there's still traces of venom left in the deeper tissues I couldn't reach. It won't be enough to severely harm you now, but it may cause some discomfort for a while."

He then glanced down at Dean's dick again, noticing the way he was still rock hard and leaking. Rather than moving his head away, job supposedly done, Cas licked his lips once more.

Dean almost whimpered again at the sight. He couldn't quite believe his own reaction, but he wanted Cas' mouth back on his cock immediately, all the way around him this time so that Dean could sink into him to the base. His head was still spinning and all his embarrassment had been overpowered by the intense desire he felt for Cas just to suck him.

Judging by the look on Cas' face, he wanted it too.

"How much discomfort?" Dean asked coyly.

"It's difficult to say," Cas replied, a seductive smirk playing on his lips."But if the venom has dissolved in...other fluids, ejaculation may be painful for a while. I could help with that."

The look on his face was almost enough to make Dean come right then. He gulped. "You mean suck that out too?"

Cas didn't answer vocally. Instead, he turned his head just slightly to press a kiss against the side of Dean's dick. His eyes never left Dean's while he was doing it, and then he followed it up with another, and another, moving closer to Dean's tip. Once there, he planted a final kiss directly over Dean's slit, and then opened his mouth and slid down to envelop Dean's cock.

As his throbbing dick disappeared down Cas' throat, Dean cried out. His entire body was trembling in ecstasy, and he was utterly bewildered as to how they'd gotten here. Just a few short minutes ago he'd been lying here in absolute agony and horrified at the thought of doing anything like this, but now he was filled with pleasure from Cas sucking him off, and both of them were enjoying it. This was completely fucking crazy.

Cas bobbed his head, sliding up and down Dean's length a few times, and Dean moaned as he felt his balls beginning to fill. There was a slight tightness to them, burning a little where he'd been bitten, and it seemed that there were traces of venom left inside. Cas moved a hand to begin to massage Dean's sac, trying to ease the discomfort, and Dean yelped as he thrust upwards into Cas' mouth.

It continued for several minutes longer as Dean felt his orgasm building between his legs, and then he finally gave a cry and came down Cas' throat. It burned on the way out, a sharp heat coursing up the inside of Dean's shaft, but Cas swallowed down the infected semen hungrily. He licked at Dean's softening cock a few more times to soothe the burn, and then allowed it to flop between Dean's legs as he pulled his mouth away.

Cas raised his head to look at Dean's face, whose expression was one of dazed bliss. The angel grinned. "Feeling better?"

Dean couldn't manage much more than a two word answer. "Hell, yes." He knew at some point, not too long later, he was going to have to try and figure out what just happened and what that meant for him and Cas, but right now he was happy to just lie here in post-orgasmic bliss.

It barely even occurred to him that the bed was still covered in splotches of his own blood, but a moment later Cas had used his angel mojo to clean it up and then crawled up the bed to lie down next to Dean. "I'm glad you're safe," he whispered, "And not in pain anymore." He seemed to hesitate then before making his next move, but after a moment he got up the courage to lean in and press a tender, chaste kiss to Dean's forehead. Whatever it meant, that was just one more thing for them to figure out, but it was something for a later time.

"I'm better than that, Cas," Dean said with a smile as they both stared into each other's eyes. They were completely lost in the moment, but a few seconds later they were jerked harshly back to reality by the sound of knocking at the door.

"Um, guys?" Sam's voice called out. "Is everything alright in there? I heard...noises."

Both Cas and Dean glanced over to the door and then back at each other, and as Dean realized they were going to have to think of something to tell him, a single word left his lips.

" _Fuck._ "


End file.
